


Sickness

by SemperFluo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 18+ for swearing, Adult Themes, Character Death, and usual atmosphere of hospitals and prisons., talk of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFluo/pseuds/SemperFluo
Summary: AU where Feliciano is very sick and a permanent patient in Celipo Hospital. Ludwig is a patient himself because of abuse from his brother. The two meet when Ludwig is brought to the Mental Help Program (MHP), where Feli, Ivan, Kiku, and Arthur have group counseling. Friends are made and secrets are unearthed in this 70 year old hospital from the 1930's.Permanent Hiatus. Available for adoption.





	1. The story

~>At 2:45 pm Feliks checked the diagnostics again and entered the room. The lights were dimmed and the curtains were wide open, giving the room a lonely, dull feeling. Feliciano was facing the window, lost in thought again. "Hey, like, you know they will, totally, find a cure eventually." Feliciano slowly nodded, but the frown stayed on his face. "Anyways, like, your counseling is, like, in fifteen minutes." Feliciano turned to face him, eyes still closed. "What if I scream…." Feliks looked down; they had gone through all these questions before, each one meant something different. "I'll, totally, see if I can get some, like, Zzzquil for you later." Feliks pat his shoulder and left. In fourteen minutes Feliciano called for Lili, then she took him to his counseling.

~Aat 2:50 an ambulance came rushing in and brought Ludwig into the ER. He had been attacked by his drugged brother and was in a critical condition. For ten minutes doctors and nurses surrounded him to keep him alive, at the end they had finally got his vitals under control. Roderich slowly ushered everyone out and sat Ludwig up. "Now zat you are ok vee are going to send you to zee MHP so you can tell someone what has been going on at home." Ludwig dipped his head down and mumbled a response. "Oh and I, Dr. Edelstein, vill be your doctor vor zee time you stay here." "Danke." 

~>At 3:10 Ludwig was being escorted to the MHP by Roderich. Ludwig entered the room, by himself, and found five people and ten chairs, three chairs were stacked neatly in the far corner. The remaining seven were in a circle in the centre of a large brown rug, the circle lay off to the right of the room. "Welcome, welcome, come on in and have a seat, we've just started!" Matthew flagged him over and Ludwig took a seat between Feliciano and Matthew, who sat next to Ivan. Arthur, who sat next to Feliciano, gave a low grumble and the bedsheet quivered.

~>"Well, first off let's introduce ourselves, I'm Matthew and I am the counselor." "Da! I am Ivan and I am russian mental patient!" "ahh! Ivan don't say it like that!" Matthew shook his head while Ivan continued to smile. "'Ello, I am Arthur and I am here because I hallucinate." " Vell zan I am Ludvig and do I hafe to tell vhy I am here?" "Umm I suppose you don't have to tell everyone else, but you will have to eventually tell me." "I vas just vondering. I am here because I vas attacked by my brozer." "Vee~! Why-a would-a he do such a thing?!" "I zink he vas drugged." "Oh…, well, I am-a Feliciano and I am a terminal-a patient." Feliciano waved a little too close to Ludwig, who merely leaned away. "Oh! The one hiding in the bedsheet is Kiku and he suffers from social anxiety." Matthew pointed towards the lumpy bed sheet next to Arthur. "He's afraid of people, but we're trying to get better, right?" The blanket mumbled something in return.

~>Ludwig turned to Feliciano. "You said you vere a terminal patient." "Vee~, you're right." Feliciano looked down and frowned. "May I ask vhy you are here?" "The illness doesn't have a name yet, nor a full-a treatment." "Hey, don't be so glum, they will find a solution." Matthew added hopefully, while Ivan slowly nodded. "Yes, unlike I, you are curable." Matthew tapped Ivan on the head lightly. "Hey! You are all curable!" "Vee~, anyways, every once in a while my body will-a send an electrical charge to one part of my body or another and will-a shut it-a down, it-a really hurts when it-a happens." "Vell I am sorry zat happens." "No-no, it's ok." Feliciano smiled in Ludwigs' direction.

~>At 4:55 Matthew stopped the conversation and called the cafeteria workers. He then called for Lili to help Feliciano get to the cafe. "Ok everyone, have a good night, see you in the morning!" Matthew waved to everyone except Kiku, he was still under the sheet. Ludwig followed everyone else to the cafe, stepping into a majorly blue room with green highlights. Six tables lined in two neat rows, some other groups sat at the four other tables. Feliciano, Lili, and Arthur sat at one of the remaining tables, while Ivan sat by himself at the last table.

~>Ludwig sat at the same table as Feliciano on Arthur's side. "Vhat do vee do nov?" "Vee~? Oh, right, your-a new. Well-a we wait-a for-a the workers to-a come out and-a serve us the food!" Just then the back doors opened and six people came out in cafe garb, wheeling in two carts with multiple trays of food. They went around, gave conversation, smiled, and served the food. Two of the workers gave many of the teens meds too. A few of the teens at the one table got a different meal on their tray. "Vhy do zey get different food?" "It's-a because they have food allergies."

~>When everyone was served the workers left and the noise in the room went down considerably, tho a few teens still chattered while they ate. Lili helped Feliciano eat, Arthur stared out the window and pecked at his food, Ivan simply played with his food, and Ludwig started mashing the potatoes.

~>At 5:40 Ludwig brought his tray to the counter as the washing ladies started up the washing machine. Going to sit down, he received some questioning stares and pitiful glares. "So… vhat are vee doing next." Arthur, who finished his meal before him, patted him on the shoulder. "Next, we are going to CP, or Creative Projects. May you not be forced to draw with Ivan." "Vhy vould I be forced?" Arthur gestured toward Ivan. "He makes any newbies draw sunflowers with him." "Oh, is zere any vay to get around him?" "You have to be vary lucky and hope Dr. Wang is there to get Ivan's attention." Very quickly, all the patients got up and started to leave.

~>At 6:00 Lili and Feliciano entered the CP, it was a very large room with about six or seven walls. The ceiling was a deep mahogany with lavender splashes; the walls, while brown in color, were almost completely covered in drawings and different projects; the five blue tinted windows had just about too many plants that seemed to grown themselves farther along the walls. Countless projects hung from the ceiling and littered the numerous shelves. Ludwig could see a specific portion of the one wall was covered with drawings of sunflowers.

~>"Ivan~, come here, I need to tell you something Aru~." Yao yelled across the room when Ivan first came in, and Ivan came rushing over. "Da! Doctor! I've missed you so much!" "We had seen each other just this morning Aru~. What are you talking about Aru~?" "Da! But I still missed you!" Ivan then immediately grabbed Yao by the waist and sat himself on a chair and Yao on his lap. "Vhat zee hell! Can he do zat?" "Oh, well, um yes he can. A lot of different doctors allow their patients to do certain things." Arthur gave Ludwig a warm smile and turned to continue his project, an almost realistic fairy next to a not so realistic green rabbit.

~>Ivan was in the middle of completely parting all of Yao's hair when Yao braced himself for what was to happen. "Ivan…, tomorrow I will be getting a haircut Aru~." "Net! You get no hair-cut!" "It is only one little inch so that I can grow even more Aru~." Ivan started to cry and grabbed Yao in a bear hug trap. "There, there. I know you don't like it, but if my hair could grow without being cut, then I would do it Aru~." Ivan eventually calmed down and went back to braiding Yao's hair.

~>At 6:25 Feliciano was doing finger paints; he was getting better, but believed that he would never be as good as his brother. He hoped that his brother would like the picture, it was supposed to be chick and a calf. Lili was silently watching and not helping as asked by Feliciano. Ludwig wandered over and glanced at the picture, it surprised him that Feliciano could draw and draw good for not looking. Ludwig wandered some more and observed the others; something caught his eye as he was turning away from the window. In the back of the room, upon the highest shelf, were five little golden dolls; at any other day of the year or time of day/night the dolls would not reflect any light whatsoever, because of this no one would ever see them otherwise.

~>At 6:45 Ludwig strolled to Feliciano, Arthur, and Ivan and called them to a 'secret' meeting at a far end of the room. "Ok, out of all zee projects I'fe scheen, one really caught my eye. Does anyone knov about the fife golden dolls?" "Veh~! You've found-a them?" "What dolls?" "I think he found our playthings, da." "Playsinks? Vhat are you talkink about?" "Veh~, we found-a those dolls a long-a time ago. Though-a the staff-a took-a them away and-a never-a gave them-a back." "Yes, I do believe I remember them, the special ones' right?" "Vait, vhat do you mean? You knov vhat I am talkink about?" "Da, we found the dolls in a closet down in the basement." "Veh~, then Arthur did-a some weird-a magic and tried-a to talk-a to spirits." "For your information, magic and conjuring are not weird!" "Vait you did magic?" "Yes, and I can show you some tomorrow." "Uh, no-sanks." "Vee~, after a few-a days-a things-a started-a to get-a weird" Feliciano frowned, stood up and walked back over to Lili after saying that. Arthur looked away and cleared his throat , then he too got up and walked away. Ivan just kept smiling and stopped listening to anything.

~>Ten minutes after that little 'meeting' Ludwig sat back down at the same table as Ivan and grabbed a composition notebook and decided to start journaling. Dear journal, I have decided to write down the events that happen to me while I am here. Today I was attacked by my brother, I believe that he was under the influence of some drug. Now I know that, while he does drink, he has never tried any drugs. So now I am here and I have met quite a few people who are not quite right. The one, Feliciano, has an incurable disease and seems that he wants to continue living, even though he's been told that he would likely die if he left the hospital.

~>At 7:10 many of the teens decided to play a few games together. The first game was Simon Says and everyone let Feliciano be Simon. Yao was the official referee, Ivan watched and helped Yao. Ludwig and another teen tied for first place. The second game was Red light Green light. The teen who won the first game became the leader and yelled out the words. This time Arthur won and Feliciano was second.


	2. Other Info

Rating: 18+ for swearing, character death, talk of abuse, adult themes, and usual atmosphere of hospitals and prisons.  
Genre: Drama, Tragedy.  
Characters:   
~19 Feliciano Vargas(terminal patient, semi-blind),   
~18 Ludwig Beilschmidt(abuse patient),   
~20 Ivan Braginski(mental patient),   
~19 Arthur Kirkland(mental patient),   
~18 Kiku Honda(Yao's younger brother, social anxiety patient),   
~22 Matthew Williams(counselor, oversees the visiting hours),   
~23 Feliks Łukasiewicz(Feli's doctor),  
~23 Lili Zwingli(Feli's personal nurse),   
~27 Roderich Edelstein(doctor for Ludwig),   
~26 Yao Wang(doctor for Ivan, caretaker for creative projects),   
~24 Francis Bonnefoy(doctor for Arthur, caretaker for creative projects),  
~26 Elizabeta Héderváry(nurse for Kiku),   
~20 Lovino Vargas(Feli's brother),   
~19 Gilbert Beilschmidt(Ludwig's brother, in jail),   
~20 Alfred F. Jones(Arthur's boyfriend),   
~21 Antonio Fernandez Carriedo(Lovi's boyfriend, has dyslexia).  
Pairings: Feli/Lud, Arthur/Alfred, Mat/Gil, Antonio/Lovino, Roderich/Elizabeta, Yao/Ivan, one-sided Francis/Arthur,  
Hospital schedule:  
6:00-6:30am: Wake up and check up,  
7:00am: Breakfast and meds,  
8:00-9:00am: Counseling,  
10:00-10:30am: Library,  
11:00am: Snack/Brunch,  
12:00-2:30pm: Visiting hours,  
3:00-4:00pm: Counseling,  
5:00pm: Lunch and meds,  
6:00-8:30pm: Creative projects,  
9:00pm: Dinner,  
10:00pm: Bed.  
Feliciano's Illness: Electrical signals travel from a part of his brain to a part of the body and shuts it down, there is a certain amount of time from when an episode ends till doctors can't restart the body part. The first attack Feliciano had rendered his eyelids useless, he can still see, but he has to hold his eyelids open. It looks weird so he doesn't do it.


End file.
